


Whispers

by tqpannie



Series: Harry/Ron Smutty Table [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron is suffering… Harry is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kerryblaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerryblaze/gifts).



> Written for my Harry/Ron Smutty Table  
> and for Kerryblaze

Harry still had nightmares sometimes. Ron was there to comfort him, to whisper softly in his ear that they had survived, and he always pressed a kiss to Harry's scar and lulled him back to sleep by stroking his hair.

Tonight was different. 

Ron had been on a case looking for missing children. Harry had been away from the office when the call had come in that they had the location of where the children were being held. Ron got there too late and he was alone—all the children were dead. 

Ron had nightmares…nightmares like he hadn't had since he was a boy and the victims turned into Harry every time he shut his eyes.

Fears…Ron knew about fear.

When he woke up screaming for the third time Harry held his hand and stroked the sweaty fringe from his forehead and something desperate flared in Ron.

He had bent his head to brush Harry's lips, just to feel the warmth of them against his own, and the need to feel alive flowed over him. His hands clutched at Harry's back, he tore his lips from Harry's, and he could feel panic welling with in him. He laid one hand on Harry's chest and their eyes met. 

"Is that what you need, Mate," Harry whispered as he laid Ron back on the pillows. "Is it what you need?"

Ron couldn't speak he simply nodded his head. Harry's eyes softened and he bent to claim Ron's lips. Ron mewled, a sound he'd never heard coming from himself, and he pulled Harry on top of him. 

"Please…want to feel alive…please." Ron whispered against Harry's lips and whimpered when Harry cupped his cheeks. "Please."

Harry pressed kisses down his jaw, down across his shoulders, and he trailed his tongue down and over Ron's nipples. He suckled them, keeping his eyes locked with Ron's, and Ron slid his hands to Harry's head. He pushed slightly asking for more and Harry complied immediately. Ron arched his back as Harry took him into his mouth. 

Ron's hands clutched the sheets as Harry slowly slid his way up and down Ron's shaft. His mouth was hot and wet. Ron couldn't stop the moans that escaped his lips as he watched his cock disappearing between Harry's lips. Harry's hands reached for his, entwining their fingers, and Ron clutched them desperately.

"Harry," his voice was hoarse when he spoke. "Make love to me."

Harry released his cock and held his gaze, "Are you sure? I mean—"

Ron's eyes widened and his heart raced at the thought that Harry might refuse him this. He pulled his knees back with his hands and he heard Harry moan.   
Harry did the lubrication charm before sliding a finger into Ron and with his free hand he stroked the length of Ron's cock. He added a second finger and a third, spreading Ron, preparing him, and Ron felt him shake when he removed his fingers. He felt the wet tip of Harry's shaft as it breached his tight muscles, he groaned as Harry pushed completely inside him. 

"Yes…Ron…oh…ngh…can't tell where…you…" Harry's head fell back as he began to move. "Begin and I end…"

Ron's eyes met Harry's and with a sharp breath he closed his hand around his own shaft and began to stroke himself in time to Harry's movements. Ron felt full, he felt alive, and he drank in the pleasure on Harry's face. Harry pulled out and drove in deep, burying himself so completely their balls touched, and he pulled out again. 

"I love you," Harry's voice shook as he began moving faster. "Love you."

Ron whimpered and his hand worked faster on his shaft, his eyes rolled back in his head, and he felt heat pouring over him. He was warm and so was Harry. Harry…there was nothing but Harry surrounding him, heating his skin, filling him, and with a hoarse cry he felt his cock pulse and his balls tighten. He came, spilling over his hand, and stomach just as Harry made a final thrust inside him. He felt wetness filling him and he shuddered as Harry called out his name.

Harry pulled out slowly and Ron tugged him up so that they were face to face. 

"You're alive," he whispered. "I was scared."

Harry pressed kisses to Ron's eyelids and Ron heard the cleansing charm he whispered. Harry rolled them on their sides and threaded his legs between Ron's. 

He stroked Ron's hair, brushed kisses across his cheeks, and Ron held him tightly.

Ron always took care of Harry. The thing no one realized was that Harry always took care of him.


End file.
